1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of piezoelectric microresonators.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A piezoelectric microresonator conventionally comprises a piezoelectric layer sandwiched between two conductive electrodes. Such a microresonator is likely to start resonating when the signal applied between its electrodes is at a determined frequency.
The resonance frequency of a microresonator is set upon its manufacturing especially by the thickness and the nature of the piezoelectric layer. However, for many circuits such as settable analog filters, it is desirable to be able to vary the resonance frequency of microresonators.